scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 11
Disclaimer: You may learn a lot more about the characters in this chapter. Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '11: Fright Watch ' Barracks-Hallways-Lower Levels-Area 53-Night Creep Kids are ready to go to bed. Rodney: Okay, lets get some sleep. Tug: I thought you monsters love to stay up all night. Rodney: Well, not 'all' night. After all, us monsters need our sleep too, I know. Tug: Good point. Sibella: Yes, lets turn in. Jamaal: Hold it. We need a few of us to stand guard. Can't be too careful with those fallen angels in the base. Scrappy: No problem. I'll stand guard, or my name isn't Scrappy-Doo. Matches growl: Yeah, me too. Harry the left side: I hate to agree with him, but I'll stand guard too. What about you, Eddy? Eddy the right side: Do I have a choice? Tug: I admire your bravery, but I think you need more guys to watch out for the angels. So if any one of us wants to volunteer, please step forward. Tug's back was turned, everyone, but Rodney and Donald, steps back. Tug turns around and sees Rodney and Donald up front. Tug: Ah, thank you very much, boys. Donald: "Thank you" for what? Tug: For volunteering. and Donald look that each other with surprise. A few moments later…Rodney, Donald, Eddy, Harry, Scrappy, Feather, and Matches are standing watch outside the barracks in the hallway. Scrappy: Boy, I can't wait to get my paws on those fallen angels. Harry side: Cool it, pup. You'll get your chance…after mine! Scrappy: Oh yeah? I bet I can splat more fallen angels than you! Harry side: Over half of my body! Donald: Hey, can you try to keep it down? People are trying to go to sleep. Scrappy: Well you guys don't look sleepy to me. Donald: That's because I'm immortal. I don't feel sleepy, I just go to sleep when I want to. Rodney: And I don't sleep much, because I keep seeing through my own invisible eyelids. So it is very useful for being alert while I sleep. Scrappy: Wow, now that's cool. Girls' Quarters girls stay up a little longer, like a sleepover. Sibella: What a day. Hanging out with those boys makes me want to hang himself (bat pun). I mean, how do they stand it. Phantasma: Well, maybe those guys were experienced. Take Donald for example: he witnessed several battles in World War II. Sibella: How do you know he saw World War II. all the girls notice Phantasma reading out of a file folders and a stack of folder next to her. Sibella surprised: Gasp Phanty, you're going through their files? Phantasma: Hey, they've red our files, now we'll read theirs. Tanis: Hey, maybe we can learn a little more about the boys. Sibella: No! That would be an invasion of privacy. Jacqueline: Not even if it's about Rodney? Sibella nervously: N-no. Goonie: Oh, I get it. Come on. You know you want to. holds Rodney's file up in front of Sibella, as all the other girls just stare at her. Sibella: Oh…alright. takes the file from Goonie and starts looking at it. Elsa: Well, what does it say? Sibella: Ooh, this is interesting. Says here: he has an older brother named Hawley, who got enrolled into collage at the Axis Institute. Winnie: Really? Go on. Sibella: Well, it also say that he had a mother who is visible. Godzina: Interesting. I would've thought she was an invisible woman. Tanis: Whoa, Whoa. Wait. "Had"? What does it mean by "had"? Barracks Rodney: Yeah, my brother is a real cool dude. He taught me half the stuff I know. Scrappy: Really, who taught you the other half? Rodney: Alice Cooper…MY FATHER, who else? Scrappy: Gee, sorry. Rodney: It's okay. In fact, my father is a great invisible man and a great father. I just wish he was still a great husband. Scrappy: What do you mean? Matches growl: Yeah, what do you mean? Rodney: Well…my parents had a divorce a few years ago. Scrappy: Gee, sorry to hear that. pets Feather on the head, then they both smile. Rodney: It's alright. There was nothing I could do, they had their reasons, and I would do my best to understand and respect those reasons. Do you get what I'm saying. Scrappy: I think I'm Puppy Positive. Rodney: Okay, Donald. It's your turn, do you have anything else you would like to share with us? Donald: Lets see…I lived over 100 years, I've witnessed World War II, my mother died of old age…yeah, that's pretty much it. I would tell you more, but…it's a long story. Harry side: Yeah, a "20 year" long story. Donald: Okay. Your turn, guys (Eddy and Harry). Eddy side: Well, I had a lot of friends and I was one of the nicest kids in my neighborhood. Harry side: Here we go. Eddy side: But the bullies didn't agree with that. They used to pick on me everyday. Scrappy: Well, did you do anything about it. Eddy side: No. I just did my best to leave it be. But I couldn't take anymore. I didn't do anything about it, until one day, something terrible happened. Scrappy: What's that? Eddy side, pointing to Harry: He showed up! Harry side: Yeah. I beat those bullies so much, they had to visit Eddy's dad. Eddy side: Was it really necessary? Harry side: It was to me. Rodney: Alright, Scrappy. Let's hear your story. I heard you were put up…big time. So, let's start there. all stare at Scrappy with curiosity. Girls' Quarters Tanis: So, Sibella? What do you think about Rodney? Sibella nervously: Wha-what do you mean? Tanis: Come on, I've seen you staring at him a lot. Especially when you saw his face in the lens. What is it? Sibella: It's nothing. Winnie: Yeah right. You dig him, don't you? Sibella: I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Phantasma: So…what? Were you looking "at" him or "through" him. Sibella: Oh don't get me started with you, Phanty. I saw how you can't take your eyes off of that Gray Kid. Phantasma laughing: Oh please! No matter how many times he uses is charm on me, he'll never put a hand on me. Jacqueline: Well, that's one boy you don't have to worry about. Godzina: Speaking of which, there are "two" boys you have to worry about, and their names are Eddy and Harry. Jacqueline: Excuse me? Godzina: You know what I mean. Eddy is always acting nervous when he is around you. Winnie: And every time Harry is around you, he always does an impersonation of a tiger. Jacqueline: Really? I haven't noticed. Mary Elsa: Listening to how one earthling reacts to another is fascinating. Doesn't these theories just boggle your mind. Elsa: They sure do. Let me tell what I think about Andrew. Barracks Donald: Wow, Scrappy. That was an interesting story. Rodney: I still can't believe you were charged for something like that. Harry side: I could've done better. Scrappy: Hey, I'm still trying to get over that. I might have been a spoiled puppy back then. But, things are difference now. Rodney: Well, as long as you keep your eyes on your work, everything's gonna be okay. Donald: Speaking of keeping your eyes on things, how's that "keeping your eye on Sibella" thing you promised Dracula working out for ya? Rodney: I don't have to tell you anything. But I will say this: ever since the first time I saw her, I've been going batty. Donald: What doesn't these days? In other words: I think you two make a fine ghastly couple. Just look at yourself in the mirror. Rodney: But I don't have a reflection. Donald: Neither does she. Rodney: Oh yeah? Well, what is it with you and that giggling ghost girl anyway? Donald: I don't know. But there's a certain something about her that makes me wanna bounce off the walls. Rodney: Too bad. She can "go through" the walls. How will that work out? She's half-dead and you're…well, you can't die. Donald: Well, at least I'm doing better than Hekyll and Jekyll here. at Eddy and Harry. Harry side: Hey, stay out of it, Gray. Donald: At least I have one name. Say that you guys and Jacqueline get married; whose last name will she take? Eddy side: Well…we're still working on that. Scrappy: Well, don't worry about it. What name did your mom take? and Harry pause for a second. Eddy and Harry: We don't know. makes things more complicated. Eddy side: I think Jacky should take my name. Harry side: Mrs. Jacqueline Jekyll? pun is…it sounds like "Jekyll and Jekyll". Nah! I think she should take my name. Eddy side: Jacqueline Hyde? pun is…it sounds like "Jekyll and Hyde". Rodney: Both names sound good to me. Girls' Quarters Jacqueline: So, how did you girls meet? Elsa: Well…at school. We never did get into a good start. Phantasma: Yeah. Most of us were nervous and shook up. Sibella: That's right. When we started out, me and Winnie had never gotten along. Winnie: Yeah. But in time, we learned to get over it. Mary: Yes, but our arrival…Goonie, and Godzina.…wasn't exactly a triumphant one. Godzina: We'd never thought we could fit in with the Grimwood Girls. Goonie: But they started to understand and help us. Jacqueline: Well, that's nice. Winnie: So…how did you meet Casta? Jacqueline: Well…we met a the fish market. You see, me and my dad were stopping there once. Casta was about to be a pet for one of those sleazy collectors. But then, she broke out and got to me. When the collector's men went after me, I sprang off of there…and one thing led to another. Right, Casta? Casta cheerfully: Clicking. Tanis: Wow. That must have been something else for you, huh? Winnie: It's what you expect from High-Heeled Jackie. Jacqueline: "High-Heeled Jackie"? Sibella: Yes, it's a fantastic nickname we gave you…since your father's nickname is "Spring-Heeled Jack". Jacqueline: "High-Heeled Jackie"…I like it. Barracks Scrappy: So, how did you guys meet? Donald: In London. Excepted Andrew, we met him when we first came to Area 53. Scrappy: So, you guys are from London? Rodney: Well, they are. I'm not. I was only in London because our fathers had a business meeting, and my dad brought me along. I'm from New York. Scrappy: Really? So am I! Rodney: No kidding? Wow. Donald: Well, isn't that great? You've met someone who humiliates you in front of a military school, the next you know, you got a lot of thing in common with them. Rodney: Oh, Donny! Donald: You know what you and I have in common, Rodney? Every time we look in the mirror, no matter how many years have passed, we always see the exact same thing. Remember that. Eddy side: Yawning. Scrappy: What's wrong Eddy? Eddy side: Nothing, just a little tired. Harry side: Hey, don't fall asleep. If you do, I'll be left alone with this pup. Eddy side: Oh, Harry. Your so full of yourself. Scrappy: Say, Eddy? I've got a question for you. Eddy side, yawning: What is it, Scrappy? Scrappy: When you asked to be my supervisor, what made you do it? Eddy side, drowsy: Well, the truth is…Yawning…I always wanted a puppy. to sleep. Eddy's half is taken over by Harry, Scrappy is lifted in a daze. Barracks-Morning [The boys, the dragon, the griffin, and the puppy are sleeping in the hallways. Then suddenly, we are rudely awoken with a shock by the loud trumpet music of Reveille. A trumpet attached to little tank treads rolls by them.] Donald: Forget destroying my painting, let that little thing kill me. cadets, Andrew, and the girls stick their heads out of their quarters, half asleep, to see where the noise is coming from. They all see the little trumpet robot. Andrew: What the heck is that thing? Tug: It's a little device we like to call "the rolling reviling robot". Andrew: Bet cha can't say that five times fast. Miguel: We gave it to Colonel Calloway as a birthday present. Donald: What's wrong, you didn't have any tie gift shops back at your school? robot rolls behind Donald and plays a few off-key notes very loudly, causing him to jump. As the robots leaves the barracks, Colonel Calloway walks in. Colonel Calloway: Up and Adam, cadets…and, ugh…non-cadets. Godzina: What time is it? Andrew: Five o'clock. Godzina: That early? Why don't you awake me up in a couple of hours. slowly walks back into her quarters. Colonel Calloway his cadets: Alright, men. Get yourself dressed and ready, then get a healthy breakfast, and report for training exercises. The cadets saluting: Yes, sir! the colonel leaves the kids, Godzina quickly dashes out of her quarters. Godzina: Did he say "breakfast"? I'm in. Sibella: Com on, girls. Lets get ready. girls walk back into their quarters, while the boys are left in the hallways. Harry: When girls get themselves ready in the morning, it will take them "a couple of hours". To Be Continued… Are the Creep Kids rested enough to finish the mystery? Will they ever get breakfast? What training exercises awaits them? I don't care, these are just questions I just came up with in the last minutes. I'm working on the next one right now. Category:Blog posts